1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to closure mechanisms used to secure table sections of a foldable table.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, there are several different closure mechanisms used for securing two table sections of foldable table together for transport. Such foldable tables include, but are not limited to, massage therapy tables. An example of such foldable massage therapy tables is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,965 to Riach et al. Most foldable tables are held closed with externally mounted steel or other metal hardware that is cumbersome to use, presses on individuals laying on top of the table, and is aesthetically unappealing.
A massage table manufacturer Astralight® uses a different type of system that relies upon the fact that there is not more than a moderate force working to open the two table sections. This system has no external release mechanism because it is located on the side of the table sections that are adjoined together by a hinge. Because of its positioning, this closure mechanism does not ensure that the table is held completely closed around the whole perimeter of the folded table.
Another massage table manufacturer Living Earth Crafts® uses a largely hidden closure mechanism which is located opposite the hinge end of the folded table. However, this design provides hardware on the outside of the table which can damage a floor when the unfolded table is laid flat on the floor without its legs extended. It also has a button that protrudes through the vinyl upholstery thus requiring holes in the upholstery which can eventually cause further tearing of the upholstery. Moreover, the cost to manufacture and install this closure mechanism is comparatively high.
Therefore, there exists an unfulfilled need for a closure mechanism for closing together two table sections of a foldable table that avoids the disadvantages of the known closure mechanisms. In particular, there is an unfulfilled need for a closure mechanism that is economical, easy to use, and is aesthetically appealing.